emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5795 (22nd December 2010)
Plot Jacob has been missing for three days and messages of support flood in as the search appeal goes national. Up on the moors, everyone is searching and when a faint whimper is heard from a disused building followed by a crash, Leyla and David panic upon realising Jacob is trapped. Leyla makes to go inside, but David pulls her back claiming it's too dangerous - he'll go. Inside, as the building starts to crumble further, David sees Jacob. More debris falls, but David puts himself in jeopardy to rescue him. Will both escape unharmed? Meanwhile, Charity can see Chas is falling for Carl all over again and reminds her that no matter how pretty the diamond ring is, it doesn't take away months of lies. Later, Chas feels uncomfortable as Carl cuddles her on the sofa with one hand on her 'pregnant' stomach. Will she be able to dismiss her feelings for him and go through with the big day? Elsewhere, Dermot's behaviour at Home Farm starts to annoy Declan, and Nikhil feels jealous that Will would prefer to spend time with Ryan rather than him. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dermot Macey - Frank Kelly *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Carl King - Tom Lister *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw Guest cast *Family Liaison Officer - Rachael Elizabeth *Justin Gallagher - Andrew Langtree *Paramedic - Benedict Power Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Disused building - Interior and exterior *Home Farm - Living room and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Field *Unknown woodland *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Mill Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Also credited: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *A news correspondent is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *This episode was transmitted at the later time of 7:30pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,080,000 viewers (20th place). Memorable dialogue Terry Woods: "Not many of us today." Douglas Potts: "Well, that's the trouble, isn't it? After a while, people need to get back to their own lives." Eric Pollard: "Yeah, shame the family can't. Alicia looked dreadful, understandably." Val Pollard: "I know how she feels. I lost our Sharon in Budgens once. Worst half-hour of my life." Eric Pollard: "Until she realised she left her outside in the car." Val Pollard: "She would choose that day to keep her gob shut for once." Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns